


A Love to Last the Ages

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Series: One Shot Collections [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Gen, More characters to be added, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: Arcanea rights start right here with this one-shot collection for characters there! If you would like to make a request, go to my tumblr (@fire-emblem-drabbles) and see if they are open before requesting one there!





	1. Don't Go Falling in Love (Jeorge)

**Author's Note:**

> Jeorge deserves more love, yall are sleeping on an A+++ husband right here.

You remembered first meeting Jeorge, and how shocked you had been. He was just… so pretty, you couldn’t help but gape a little. “Don’t go and fall in love with me, now” He joked, but the smile on his face showed he was happy to be here. “I’m Jeorge, an Archanean archer. I’m not sure if I have anything to offer you, but you have my aid.” At the time, you had nodded happily. Your army was just starting out, and you needed all the help you could get. And here you were now, over a year later since and still using him; though, as it would be, you failed to do what he said. Jeorge has taken your heart, plain and simple. You didn’t really mind, though, and rather kept it to yourself. You knew, if you ever had to make these feelings known, Jeorge would be kind about it. You would rather keep these feelings, anyways. They we’re precious to you, and you didn’t want to let it go.

But perhaps you were too obvious about it? Other Heroes took notice of your obvious favoritism towards him, and while somewhere none too pleased to not be getting that attention themselves, others found it cute; especially Jeorge’s own allies, who took every chance to leave you two alone, or get you near each other. Not that you minded, you enjoyed his company but had every intention to keep your feelings to yourself. You wouldn’t sacrifice a perfectly good friendship just because you loved him. You loved him enough to keep things just as they were.

“Summoner, you really like Mister Jeorge, don’t you?” Gordin sat beside you as you watched Jeorge spar with Marth. You turned to him and smiled a little.

“Is it really so obvious, you think?” You mused, glancing back to Jeorge a moment. “I guess I just can’t help myself.”

“Well… I think he cares about you a lot, too. I, uh, tried asking about you to him one day, but I don’t think he really understood what I meant.” Gordin laughed a little, watching the two of them once more. “You two just, make each other very happy, you know? I think that’s why the rest of us try so hard to see the two of you together. You deserve it, and so does he.” You were stilling looking at Gordin, and he glanced back to look at you. “I… want to see him happy, he’s carrying a lot and… well, I guess I just want to see him happy because he helped me become who I am today.” Gordin laughed a little and you smiled.

“As much as I would like to be the one who makes him happy… I don’t know if that’s me.” It seems the two of them had finished sparing, Marth coming out victorious. The two of them approached you and Gordin, only a little wore down from their previous fighting. “Feeling any stronger, you two?” You offered a smile, awaiting a reply.

“Oh, Prince Marth, now that you’re done, Princess Caeda was looking for you!” Gordin abruptly rose from the bench and took Marth by the hand to the exit. “We have to leave now! She said it was urgent!” Marth turned back and offered a wave of sympathy. You and George returned the wave, now returning to each other in the resulting silence.

“It’s nice to be able to spar together like that; I need the practice at close range, and he needs the practice at long distance.” You nodded, sighing a little bit.

“As much as I enjoy your company, I wish everyone would stop leaving us alone together.” You admitted.

“They’ve been doing that?” Jeorge seemed surprised, so you nodded.

“Just now, do you really think Caeda needed to see Marth that urgently?” You laughed. “Or last week, when Jagen just so happened to need Draug and Marth, but not you?” You added. Jeorge nodded slowly, but it still seemed he was obvious to the big picture.

“I wonder why they would do that…” You actually wanted to scream, was he really that dense? Or perhaps he was just focused on other things.

“Jeorge, they think we fancy each other.” You could only laugh as his once again surprised look. “Just now, while you were still fighting Marth, Gordin was telling me about how everyone thinks I make you so happy and all that.”

“He wasn’t lying though, _____” He sat down beside you and took your hands in his. “Remember, when you first summoned me? And you gave me that adorable look of awe?” You nodded shyly, unable to look away from his steady gaze.

“You told me not to fall in love with you…” You repeated.

“I never said I wouldn’t fall in love with you, though.” His smile was so serene, but once again you were left in awe by his words.

“Jeorge… I…” You squeezed his hands a little tighter.

“You have no idea how happy you make me. Helping me grow stronger is one thing, but you’ve done so much more than that in the time I’ve met you.” he smiled a little wider.

“I… have something to admit, then.” You looked away again, but he gave your hands an encouraging squeeze. “I didn’t listen, Jeorge. I feel in love with you, too.”

“And I’m so happy that you did.”


	2. Sempiternal (Camus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for a writing prompt list I tried in October called "write-o-ween". I only got about a week in, but this was one of the prompts. This is also one of those pieces I forgot I wrote.

Out one door and into another it seemed; Camus’s loyalty knew no bounds. Where once he had pledged himself to his motherland he couldn’t help but find that serving you was just as worthy a cause. So without hesitation, he devoted himself to you. But he was always one to fall too hard, too quick. Before he knew it, your cause became his own, your will his decree. He found that serving you was his greatest desire, and your happiness was his own.

“Are you happy fighting for me?” Camus looked so sullen as of late. “Would you rather return back to fight for your country?” You frowned a little, but his sullen look quickly changed to that of shock. He wondered, where would you get such an idea?

“Of course I am Summoner. I’m happiest when I can be of service to you!” He found he spoke too quickly, perhaps a little too loud. “I mean…” he took a deep breath, trying to still his beating heart. “I’m happy to be here, with you.” You looked at him with wide eyes, not expecting the answer at all.

“Really? I wouldn’t rather be well… I don’t know…” You looked away, frowning a little. “I just feel like I took you away from something you really care about. You always seem to have this far away look in your eyes when we’re not fighting and…. I don’t like seeing you look so sad.” But you laughed a little, a bitter sound, and met his gaze. “I guess I was being presumptuous, though.” Something was wrong with you, Camus realized. He was too focused on his internal debates about love and loyalty before now to realize, but perhaps all this time you had been the sad one.

“_____, are you alright?” His voice was soft, his tone so sweet and kind you had to meet his gaze. “You don’t seem your usual self– please, don’t hesitate to talk with me. I want you to be able to rely on me.” He didn’t have the heart to say for everything, though.

“Oh um… it’s okay. I already depend on you so heavily in battle, Camus, I would hate to burden you with more of my troubles.” You offered him a smile, but Camus frowned in return.

“It’s no trouble, really. So please, tell me; are you really okay?” His gaze burned in a way that went straight to your heart; how could you hide it from him any longer?

“It’s… no, I’m not okay.” Again you laughed your bitter laugh, and Camus felt his heart be torn at the sound. “I’m bitter and ugly and jealous of someone I can never be.” You took a deep breath, looking down at your feet. “It’s disgusting how petty I am… I want to be happy, to be kind and selfless and help as much as I can but I’m haunted by these terrible feelings.” You shook your head. “And I hate it, I hate myself.” Another heavy sigh from you, but still you managed to raise your gaze, managed to peer into Camus’s eyes. “All because I know that you can’t love me like I love you.”

Love. Perhaps that word hit him harder than the rest of what you had said. It took him a moment to process it all, each piece hurting him more and more until his heart was swollen with sorrow and love. What a fool you were. What a fool he was. Both of you, sheer idiots. You, for thinking that anyone could ever take your place in his heart. Him for never noticing the sorrow he caused you. But, perhaps now, it could be okay. This misunderstanding could be put aside, and happiness could be achieved.

“Why are you crying?” Careful, hesitant hands wiped at your fresh tears. You didn’t care to hide your sniffles, hide your sorrow. “Why would you ever think that, say such terrible things about yourself?” What more could he do but offer his kind words, wipe your tears with uncertain hands?

“Because it’s all true.” You didn’t move his hand, didn’t dare move at all. You were hungry for his affection and scared any action may cause him to recoil away. Even your words hesitated to leave your lips. “I don’t want to be this way, to have such ugly thoughts and feelings but how can’t I when I love you so much?” Again with that word, love. Even with tears in your eyes, and emotion taking over your voice, you said it so carelessly, so free. Camus felt a little bit of envy at that– here you were pouring your heart out to him, and still the word caught in his own throat. But he knew, he knew he loved you. What he didn’t know was if it was right to do so, if even was even worthy of your love. Would it be better for you to simply hurt now and move on in the future? It wouldn’t be the first time he had to give up someone important to him…

“You don’t have to feel that way anymore.” How was his voice so clear, how did he manage such a smile? “Your thoughts, your feelings– they don’t have to matter anymore. I… I love you too.” A weight lifted from his chest at the words. He didn’t know if this was the right option, but how could it be wrong if it dried your tears and calmed your sniffling? “Please, allow me to ease your pain.”

“But what… what of…” her name died on your lips, shame burning your face and ears. “I’m not her.” Was all you could say, softly. The hand that once dried your tears gently lifted your chin so you once more faced Camus’s gaze. Finally, he realized, it was okay to move on. Princess Nyna, though he loved her, wasn’t here. You were here now with him, and you would be his future, too.

“All that matters now is that we have each other. Isn’t that enough?” His smile was enough for you to smile too, and a laugh to live your lips. Much happier than your last ones, he found.

“I… feel honestly so silly. I felt like I couldn’t compete with her and it made me so upset… but just like that, you quelled all my fears.” You moved in close enough to pull Camus into a hug, your forehead resting on his chest. His arms felt so nice around you.

“For as long as you’ll have me, I’ll be yours.” Camus could hope that this would be a sempiternal union between the two of you, but he had his own fears; they were far away now that he had you in his arms, but they loomed in the back of his mind. He felt he wasn’t made for happiness, but if he had it now, he wasn’t going to waste it.


	3. Early Mornings (Marth)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I can't cook eggs or eat because the smell of them makes me so sick but like what else can you feed to someone?

Marth was one to wake up early, and stay up late; he hardly ever took any time for himself, and you wanted to change that this morning. So, you managed to get out of bed before him, and not wake him. The start of a calming day, just for him, was breakfast in bed! You weren’t the best cook, but at least you could fry some eggs and meat over the wood stove, bring him a glass of water. Besides, he would be waking up soon.

“Good morning Marth!” You gently pushed open the door to your shared bedroom, seeing him sleepily searching for you.

“Oh, there you are!” A small yawn left him. “What is all this?” he eyed the tray you carefully carried over to him, placing right in front of him.

“It’s for you, love. Breakfast in bed!” You cheered, sitting close to him on his side of the bed.

“What about you?” Before he even began to eat, already a question. “And what have I done to deserve this, too?” He added.

“Marth, I wanted to surprise you today. You know, treat you. You work so hard its the least I can do in return.” You smiled at him, and it was enough for him to pull the tray a little closer and begin cutting his food.

“You work just as hard dear. Being Summoner has its own toils and hardships, I know.” he smiled and offered up a piece of egg to you on the fork. “Surely you deserve to be treated just as much as I?”

“Only because you’re so cute.” You smiled before leaning closer to eat the piece of egg; quite happy it came out well, too. You happily chewed and swallowed, and then smiled. “Now let me feed you.” You insisted.

“Nope, I’m afraid there’s only one fork here, love.” Marth grinned, once more raising food up for you to least.

“Hey, I was supposed to be the one spoiling you.” You pouted a little but regardless ate the offered food.

“Well, it makes me happy to see you, happy dear. Can you blame me for wanting to see you smile?” His own smile made you breathless and caused your heart to skip a beat.

“I feel the same dear. I just want to see your smile.” You cooed. Breakfast much forgotten, you moved in closer to your loving prince. “You can be too cute…” His gaze too caught in your own, you successfully took the fork from him. “But, now it’s your turn to eat.” You giggled, and Marth joined in your chuckle.

“Was that all only a ploy to fool me, love?” Still, he accepted the food that you rose up to feed him.

“Mm, only partly. I just wasn’t going to be the only one being fed, is all.” Marth shook his head, but he sill had a smile on his face.

“I suppose so.”

“Now open wide!” You cooed, raising the fork once more.


	4. Your Heart is Safe With Me (Marth)

This was it, the moment you had both been looking forward to and dreading all at once; you were going to finally confess to Marth. You said, waiting under the new moon alone by the fountain. It was late at night, nearly midnight, but you didn’t want anyone else to witness this. Slowly, your fingers traced designs in the quiet water– it was late enough that the fountain wasn’t even running.

“Summoner?” His sweet voice met your ears. Goodness, he looked so sweet in that groom outfit too. Enough to make your heart pounding before you even uttered a word.

“Marth! I’m happy you came.” He set his own candelabra by your own, and the two of you shared a thick silence for a moment. Neither willing to speak until Marth dared to break the silence.

“I was surprised you asked me here so late… but I didn’t want to keep you waiting for long.” He smiled at you so sweet, your heard ached. This rejection hurt, but it was something you had to get out.

“Yes I… wanted it to be private.” Marth could tell that whatever you were going to say was heavy on your mind. He was patient, watching as you took a deep breath. “I know its not my place but… Marth, I’ve fallen in love with you.” he tried not to let the shock show on his face as you continued speaking. “It’s just… I adore everything about you, from how kind and caring you are, to how cute you look dressed in that outfit,” he could help the blush that spread from his cheeks down his neck. “All of it lead to me loving you and… I fear I can’t not. I give you my heart.” You looked into his eyes with a sad smile, one that hurt his heart and made him wonder. Why did you look so hurt?

“_____…” One of his gloved hands reached to hold yours, while the other rested over his heart. “I promise, your heart is safe with me.” He smiled softly and saw your features lighten considerably. “I love you too– I can’t list all the reasons I’ve come to adore you, there are so many.” he chuckled lightly. “If you’ll have me, I would love to be your groom.” He bowed his head now, kissing the hand he held so gently in his own. Bright blue eyes looked at you with hope and excitement.

“How could I ever say no?” Tears brimmed in your eyes, and even afterwords failed you, you still nodded with furor. “I… never thought I’d get to call you mine… I thought for sure….” You didn’t have it in you to speak the words; the claws of jealousy still pulling at your heart.

“Whatever you thought, its wrong. My heart is only yours, _____.”

“Yes…” You smiled, and let out a small laugh. “Your heart is safe with me as well, Marth. I swear I’ll always cherish it.”


	5. Your Happiness Comes Before Mine (Marth)

“Marth, really you don’t have to do this…” Your hand was caught in the air to stop him, but Marth was determined it seemed.

“Nonsense _____, I want to do this.” He chuckled a bit, sitting before on one knew. He crossed one hand over his heart and beamed up at you. “Won’t you let me spoil you a bit?” He cooed, offering you his hand.

“Well…” Gently, you placed your hand in his. “Only because I can’t seem to convince you otherwise. I still don’t feel wonderful about this…” You admitted. Marth stood, still holding your hand and still smiling.

“I promise, you’ll feel differently once we get there, love.” He began to lead you back inside it seemed.

“I hope so… I just feel bad that you’re doing so much for me.”

“I’d do anything for you, you know?” He paused to face you with a serious look on his face. “Your happiness comes before mine,” he said softly, one of his hands coming in to cup your face. You leaned into his touch smiling a bit.

“Don’t you realize I’m happy when you’re happy, though?” You rose your hand to cover his, smiling a bit wider.

“Then this should be no problem, dear.” He walked a bit closer, his other hand now on your hip. “Because seeing you happy makes me happy.”

“Look at us, just a couple of fools telling each other over and over how much we care for the other.” Your hand hung loosely on his shoulder now.

“Isn’t it grand though?” Marth’s lips moved towards yours in a sweet kiss, one you didn’t hesitate to return. All too soon he parted from you, innocent smile once again on the lips you just kissed. “I feel so special with you, I never want it to end. You give me so much strength and happiness, all I want is to make you feel loved.”

“Of course I feel the same.” The two of you were just holding each other now, a slight sway in your movements. “I just… don’t want you going out of your way for me.” You admitted.

“But I know you would for me.” You would argue, but the both of you knew he was right; there wasn’t anything you wouldn’t do for Marth. “So why is it wrong for me to want to do the same for you?”

“I… can’t say.” You admitted softly, shaking your head. “Maybe I just hold you above myself.”

“That’s a shame, dear. Do I have to show you just how important and loved you are?” He was grinning again, giggles leaving him as he awaited your answer.

“I suppose I don’t have a choice, do I?” You were giggling a bit too, though for what reason you were unsure.

“Perfect! I think now you’re in the mood to receive your gift.” And once more, you followed Marth, this time, smiling all the way. Perhaps, you were worth the love Marth was giving to you…


	6. How Can I Get You to Like Me (Marth)

Marth never knew there could be a stress greater than leading an army into fate unknown; you proved him otherwise. And he never thought him savvy with woman but… Surely you made this more difficult than it have to be, being so oblivious; he didn’t blame you for it, in fact it was one of your more endearing qualities, but he found himself at his wits end.

“Is something the matter, Marth?” he wanted to laugh, a bitter one; you could so easily tell when he was upset, or hurt or even scared, but you were still just as blind to how in love he was with you.

“Oh, its nothing you need to worry about _____.” Marth didn’t want to press the matter, he would be okay, just as soon as he found out how to win your heart…

“I don’t think so.” Your hand innocently rested on his, but Math could feel his heart pounding from the contact. He was in far too deep. “You seem off today, far more melancholy than usual.” You added, concern lacing the features of your face. Marth couldn’t help his smile, he hated seeing you sad and would do just about anything to see you happy. You returned the smile, though you still wanted to know why he was upset.

“I don’t want to worry you _____, you have enough of your own problems I’m sure.” Marth would have stood to leave then if your grasp on his hand didn’t tighten ever so slightly.

“That’s nonsense, and you and I know it.” You huffed, frowning now. You were so expressive, he wasn’t sure how you could go through so many emotions in a day. “I won’t force you to tell me, but I’d like to think that I could help you out, you know? Its the least I can do for all the work you do around here.” How could he say no to you, especially when you smiled like that, batted your eyes unknowingly? Once more his heart was pounding, any longer around you and it might just beat out of his chest.

“How can I get you to like me?” he said it quickly, no spaces between the words and certainly not room to breathe. He took a large one after that, finding your hand holding his was extremely comforting in this situation, despite you also being the cause of his nerves.

“Um, pardon? You said that so fast I didn’t quite catch it. You were also mumbling.” Marth couldn’t help the little groan of discomfort that left him, but you were just honestly confused, and he didn’t blame you.

“How could I, um…” he was speaking slower and more clear, but he couldn’t help his stuttering now. His gaze had long since left your concerned one, focused instead on your hand over his. You noticed this, and gave his hand a light squeeze of encouragement; one he much appreciated. “How could I, er, well you know…” It would only be his third time repeating it, surely this time he could get the entire thing out. “How could I.. well.. get you to like me.” He was sure his face resembled the brightest burning fire now, and there wasn’t much he could do about it.

“Marth, I already like you!” You beamed at him, smile perhaps as bight as his face felt. “Why would you think I didn’t like you, silly?” You giggled a bit, and Marth withheld a sigh. Precious, yes, but at what cost of his own embarrassment?

“No ______,” He shook his head, bright eyes finally meeting yours again. You were struck by how wonderful they looked on his blushing face. “What I really should say, is um…” He took another deep breath. “I love you, and I’d.. I’d like to know how to win your heart as well.” How he said it without stuttering again Marth wasn’t sure, but it was one small victory in this uphill battle.

“Oh.” Your hand gingerly covered your mouth, a blush of your own dusting your cheeks. “You mean like–” Marth nodded. “I see.” You were silent, still trying to process that words he said. Both your thoughts were racing as you looked into the other’s eyes, but neither of you could see to find the right words to say.

“I-I take it that’s a no?” Marth managed to get the words out, feeling the tears already begin to prick at his eyes and the raw emotion seep into his voice. “If, if that’s so I’ll, I’ll um be on my way.” He went to stand, but your other hand shot out to grab the held you still held.

“Please, please don’t go!” You sounded so panicked, your eyes wide with fear. “Please, please stay and let me speak.” Marth nodded and sat again, daring to press his other hand into yours. You sounded so desperate. He was still emotional, he could still feel the tears in his eyes.

“You don’t… have to worry about winning my heart, you’ve um…” You held your eyes closed a moment too long. “You’ve owned it for a very long time.” You finally admitted, and a long-held breath left Marth. “I-I saw the signs that you might like me, but I never really believed them, wasn’t that silly of me? I always thought you too good for me.” Now there was emotion in your voice, a sob threatening its tone and tears welling in your eyes. You tried blinking, willing them away. Seeing you near tears simply made Marth actually start to cry now.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He was grinning through the tears, even daring to laugh a little. “You’re perfect for me, don’t doubt that. I’m the one who’s too little for you. I’m lucky you said yes.” Tears freely streamed down his face, but he didn’t want to drop your hands to wipe them. He held yours like a lifeline.

“Perhaps we’re both lucky.” You chuckled through the tears, voice cracking a little. “I don’t know why I’m crying, I’m so happy…” You were smiling again, bright and brilliant.

“Me too.” Marth’s laugh joined yours. One of his hands left yours, only to wipe the tears from your face gingerly. Who would have thought this would turn out so well for him?

“We’re just a few of fools in love, it seems.” But you supposed, you wouldn’t want it any other way.


	7. An Angel Like You (Michalis)

You missed warm summer days; how the sun would let you bask in its glory, how the flowers rose and bloomed, only for the heat to have them wilt. It was timeless and everything was new, but it all had to end. Michalis missed it, too, how the sun would frame your hair in such a way that your halo truly showed, or even how your laughter filled his ears and cut through all other sounds.

But, winter had its merits too. You ran to him for his warmth, cold hands seeking shelter in his own gloved ones. You were his to hold, his to cherish and adore. And in the winter, there were no prying eyes to seek you themselves.

“Man I wish winter would just be over.” You couldn’t get close enough to Michalis, his heat was too inviting.

“Spring will be here soon dear.” Long fingers stroked through your hair tenderly; you could fall asleep in such a sweet embrace.

“I know…” Still you snuggled closer to him. “I’m just lucky I have a heater like you.” You giggled a little bit, head resting on his chest. It rose with every breath, his heart beating soundly. Another thing to fall asleep to.

“And I’m lucky to have you all to myself.” Michalis pulled you closer still, his hold tight but not constricting; just enough to feel protected. “Those people… no, this world doesn’t deserve an angel like you.” His tone was even, but you could hear an edge to it; feel him pull you closer still.

“You know you have to share sometimes.” You said softly. Your voice was a yawn, your eyes closed.

“Not when I’m the only heater you have.” His voice was teasing, and a chuckle followed his words.

“I… suppose while I the sun is hiding, you can hide me away as well.” You decided. “I may as well hibernate this winter any ways…” Another yawn met your lips.

“What while I do while my Queen sleeps?” It was nice having him like this, sweet and teasing. You wished you could stay awake long enough to relish it more.

“Mm protect me?” You managed to crack open your eyes enough to see the smile grace his face.

“Now and always.”


End file.
